Operation Get Niff Together
by innocent-scream
Summary: "Jeff is in love with Nick; Nick is in love with Jeff. Everybody knows that. Well…except for Nick and Jeff."/ A Niff Fanfiction, in which the Warblers come up with a plan to end the sexual tension between Nick and Jeff and get them together once and for all. Hilarity ensues. Rated T.


**Hello!  
This is my not-really-first fanfic! Hope you like it! Remember, reviews are like crack to me. At the start of every chapter, I'll put in a little note from one of the Warblers, just for fun. Yeah, the Warblers interest me more than the ACTUALL Glee Club the show is about. Not to mention New Directions sounds awkward to say out loud.  
IN THIS FIC, Sebastian is already in the Warblers in season 2, just to clear that up.  
Name: Operation Get-Niff-Together.  
Rating: T (May or may not go up. It depends, really.)  
Description: "Jeff is in love with Nick; Nick is in love with Jeff. Everybody knows that. Well…except for Nick and Jeff."/ A Niff Fanfiction, in which the Warblers come up with a plan to end the sexual tension between Nick and Jeff and get them together once and for all. Hilarity ensues. Rated T.**

* * *

_Hi, I'm __Wesley__. WES.  
Dammit, David! Stop laughing, you're __**not**__ funny! You know I hate it when you call me that!_

_Jeff is in love with Nick; Nick is in love with Jeff. I know that, David knows that, Thad knows that… Everybody knows that. Well…except for Nick and Jeff. And quite frankly, the Warblers and I are tired of their obliviousness. _

_So, we began phase one of "Operation Get-Niff-Together-Before-We-All-Puke-Rainbows"._

_The name was Trent's idea. _

_Yeah, I know._

_I'm surrounded by idiots._

* * *

'…uh…I know this one…'

Trent was in a Warbler meeting when he decided _he couldn't take it anymore_. Stupid Nick and Jeff, being so oblivious to each other's feelings, and _damn them _for putting the Warblers through the agonisingly painful experience of watching them while they go on with their day, having eye sex during class or running around _holding hands_ and being cute between classes while they go around saying they're "just friends".

Instead of listening to Wes give the Warblers a boring lecture about song selections for their next impromptu performance in the Westerville Mall (as if the GAP attack wasn't a complete disaster. Do they really want to go through that _again_? They got a guy fired, for god sakes!), and instead focused on Nick and Jeff for a while. The two sat on a small, round wooden table at the back, also not focusing on Wes' ranting, but instead focusing on Jeff's notes for a test on the Spanish Inquisition.

Their faces were _that close_, Trent wouldn't even be surprised if they kissed right there and then. But it never happened.

This is what drove most of the Warblers insane. They were more oblivious than Kurt and Blaine ever were, and that's saying something. From the corner of Trent's eye, he could see Kurt peering over at the two in anticipation that they _might just kiss_, but no. They never did.

'So, did you get all that?' Nick asked, as if talking to a five-year-old. Jeff stared down at his papers for a minute, looking like his mind was blank. 'You didn't get it, did you?' Nick dead-panned.

'No…' Jeff whined, pouting. 'I'm going to fail this on Monday, you know,'

'No, you're not!' Nick encouraged, 'You just need more study to get it right.'

'We've been studying non-stop every break we've had together. I don't think this is going to get any better, Nicky…'

And there was the nickname. _Nicky._ Trent raised his eyebrows at the two, not for the first time, either. Jeff always called him that at any random moment, and all of the Warblers were convinced they were secretly dating and deciding not to tell them. "Nicky" sealed that deal.

Trent was so caught up in the sickly-sweet couple that he hadn't even noticed Wes had stopped talking, and Blaine stood up talking about how he didn't want to mess up the song choice this time.

'So I think we should do something…different.' Blaine suggested, 'something… not really new, but a really popular song. Something that can be accessible to all ages.' The three members of the council (and Kurt) nodded, intrigued. Honestly the rest of the Warblers were scared, because after "When I Get You Alone" they all had no idea why the Council was still listening to Blaine on this topic. Because for all they know, they could end up singing a certain song by Justin Timberlake titled "Sexy Back". And most of them knew that that would get them kicked out of the Mall. The only one that was really interested in this was Thad, who smiled at Blaine lovingly. Trent knew that Blaine was one of Thad's favourite warblers, but there is a fine line between a crush and friendly support.

'Do any of you know about Rod Stewart?' Blaine asked, as his face lit up, flashing a charming smile around the room.

Everybody groaned. They knew he was going to bring this up. It had been playing in his dorm for hours on hours on full blast, and whenever Thad walked into their dorm, he ended up wearing earplugs.

Trent decided to ignore Blaine from now on, because he _really_ didn't' want to know what Blaine had planned. Instead, he focused on Nick and Jeff again. The two boys were smiling at each other, Jeff was getting excited because he actually got a few questions right off by heart, and Nick was laughing at something.

'You got it!' Nick smiled. Jeff quietly cheered, quickly hugging Nick. Same old Jeff. 'Okay, okay, next question…'

_That's it,_ Trent thought, _we have to get them together_.

Trent began forming a plan in his mind.

* * *

In his dorm, Jeff dropped his books down on the bed, and slumped down into an armchair. He sighed. Nick was trying so hard to get him to remember the answers and he just…blanked out most of the time. When he finally got some right, he just forgot them a few hours later. He could barely remember anything Nick said besides "You're doing really well", "You're right", and "Awesome". He was too busy looking- well, he was admiring- Nick. His face was that close to his, one inch closer and they'd be called kissing. Jeff had almost tried to kiss him, but he stopped himself, because one, they were in the middle of Warbler practice, and two, Nick obviously didn't like him back.

Nick and Jeff had been friends since Kindergarten. They weren't really close until grade six, and ever since then, they had been inseparable. They did everything together, and the time spent apart was spent texting each other.

_You're just friends, Jeff. _Jeff's rational side of his mind said, but then he added, _but Nick is bi, so you might have a chance…._

_No, stop it, Jeff. Nick isn't in love with you._

_Or is he?_

_No._

_But he could be._

STOP IT JEFF.

Oh god I'm fighting with myself.

He shook his head. He unbuttoned his blazer and slid off his tie quickly. The weekend was here. He wasn't going back home, so he wasn't really doing much for the weekend. He was half undressed when he heard the door open. He turned quickly, not remembering that his shirt was half-off his body, and he was showing his abs to-

Nick. Shit.

Nick raised his eyebrows in the doorway as soon as Jeff turned around. 'Nice to see you too?' he said. Jeff was bright red. He quickly shoved down his shirt and awkwardly laughed. 'Sorry…I didn't think I'd have to knock on the door to my own dorm.' Nick chuckled. He set down a coffee cup on Jeff's bed-side table. 'I got you coffee. Your usual order…'

'Medium drip?' Jeff asked, and Nick nodded. 'Thanks.' Jeff grinned, scooping up the coffee cup 'So are we still on for movie night tonight?

'Of course we are.' Jeff looked back at Nick, who had an 'are-you-crazy-of-course-we're-still-on-for-movie-night' look on his face. Jeff just rolled his eyes, and took a swig of the coffee.

'Sorry about that…' Jeff said, 'I didn't think you'd be here that quick.'

'No problem. Hey, it's not as bad as when you accidentally walked in on me having a shower…' Nick teased. Jeff sighed.

'That was _one time_! I swear I didn't mean to.' Jeff defended.

'Sure,' Nick winked. His wink made Jeff want to jump him.

'I….I think I'll go get changed in the bathroom.' Jeff said, setting down his coffee. He picked up any clothes he could find and scurried into the bathroom. Nick's eyes followed him, until he was out of sight.

He fell backwards onto the armchair. Holy crap, Jeff's abs. This wasn't the first time one of the two walked in on the other, or the second, or the third. It happened a lot. But it was always him who got walked in on, unfortunately.

Jeff was hot. And even Nick had to admit it. Well, Nick had known it since freshman year, since they met. He would never admit it to anyone, though.

And when Sebastian Smythe would make comments about how hot Jeff was, Nick would feel a rush of anger. Again, he wouldn't admit it.

The only thing he would ever admit to anyone about Jeff was that he was his best friend, and nobody would hurt him unless they go through Nick first.

That's what friends are for, right?

There was the word. _Friends_. Nick was friend-zoned, that was a fact. But Jeff's reaction when he walked in…it was…strange.

_No, Nick, stop it. Just…drink your coffee._

He took a quick sip of his coffee and sighed.

* * *

'Warbler Trent, you called us here because…?' Wes asked, curious. Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, Thad, Beatz, James and Flint all sat in the Warbler hall, sitting on the couches as they looked up at Trent.

On a small whiteboard Trent had hung up on the back wall behind the council's desk, Trent started writing "OPERATION GET-NIFF-TOGETHER-BEFORE-WE-ALL-PUKE-RAINBOWS' in neat pink handwriting. 'I need your help.'

'Ah, so you want Nick and Jeff together, then?' David grinned. 'Lately we've wanted the same.'

'Exactly, those two have more sexual tension then these two ever did' Trent pointed to Kurt and Blaine, who frowned. 'And quite frankly, I'm sick of their obliviousness.'

'…Could you have picked a longer name?' Kurt said sarcastically. Trent shrugged.

'So what do we do?' Beatz asked. Trent started writing another thing on the board.

STEP 1:  
STEP 2:  
STEP 3:

'So, do you guys have any ideas for step one?' he asked, setting down the pink marker he was writing with as they started to think.

'…Wait. Don't we have a concert as Six Flags on Wednesday, Wes?' Blaine asked. Wes nodded quickly, as everybody focused on Blaine. 'What if we give them a duet, and make the song really…suggestive. You know, flirty. Or…maybe a love song?'

'…That's actually a pretty good idea.' Trent grinned.

* * *

_Bang, bang, bang._

'Warblers!' Wes shouted over the Warblers chattering. 'Now, we must discuss our set-list for our concert next Wednesday at Six Flags.'

The Warblers gave Wes their full attention as he went on, 'Now, in the spirit of fairness, I'll be giving a duet to the two warblers who haven't had a solo yet. Those two Warblers are Nick and Jeff.'

Nick and Jeff were at the back of the room, in shock. 'Wait, us?' Jeff grinned. 'Really? NICK WE GOT A SOLO!' he yelled cheerfully, shaking the brunette excitedly, who was frozen. 'Nick, you can move!' Nick snapped back into reality.

'…So this isn't a joke?'

'No.' Wes grinned. Nick's entire face it up. The first thing he did was turn around, and hug Jeff. Jeff hugged back, patting Nick's back. 'I've never seen two people get so excited about a solo before, have you?' Wes chuckled to David.

'Hey, at least we got them hugging. It's a start.' David said back to him. Wes grinned, nodding at Trent, who had a smug look on his face.

'Get some, Nick!' a random warbler- probably Flint- yelled at the pair. The two warblers broke apart, blushing. Everyone laughed, as the two exchanged awkward glances.

_It's a start._

* * *

**WOO**** FIRST CHAPTER WITH A RUSHED ENDING.  
Okay, to clear things up, it has been said that Beatz is the Warbler played by Jon Hall, just so you don't get confused.  
Reviews are love, so feel free to submit them! R & R.  
I'll see you next chapter!**

**~ innocent-scream**


End file.
